Deceive and Dissemble
by Sidena
Summary: Both Korea and the Union have set off many alarms in certain parts of the world, Japan more so.


******Disclaimer: Noblesse and Inuyasha, does not belong to me.**

* * *

**General Warnings: **Crossover. Swearing. Incessant Flirting.

**Summary: **Both Korea and the Union have set off many alarms in certain parts of the world, Japan more so.

* * *

******Deceive and Dissemble  
**

* * *

_These fuckers are going to die. _"Are you alright, sir?" Two contrasting statements, coming from the same woman with the same sweet, smile on her lips even as she thought death about the idiots who caused this mess. Around her, a pink barrier shielded thirty men and women from a falling building, the debris sliding down the barrier - much to the amazement of the others.

She helped an elderly man to his feet, handing him his cane and fixing a broken bone. _These bastards_. The old man thanked her and wobbled towards his granddaughter, who cried at the sight of him, relief and happiness in her voice.

One man recognized her for what she was and immediately bowed, most following his example with slight confusion. "Miko-nim." Her healing, barrier and current attire must have been alerted him, though he was the first to notice as the rest of the city just looked at her weirdly - thinking her a Cosplayer - though their attention was easily diverted by a ringing phone, a game they were playing, etc.

_Life is so much more complicated these days, _"No need to bow." Was her words, but she smiled all the same. Taiyoukai had kicked proper etiquette into her a little pass the third century, literally - she still had the bruises to prove it. Lesson No. Three Hundred and Something had been, "Accept the honor that comes with being what you are, woman. Most Miko these days are nothing but frauds in any case."

It had taken her a while to follow that rule as she was much too humble to demand it from anyone. But she had come a long way from the blushing and stuttering that would usually accompany that respect. "Now, is anyone else hurt?"

"No, Miko-nim."

"Alright then, be quick and evacuate the sight, take any stragglers you see on your way. If they are harmed, head towards the blinking light and they will be assisted." Nodding, the civilians moved, bright pink platforms appearing to block the remains of what looked to be a large building from crushing them. "These idiots are lucky Sesshomaru-sama isn't here." She sent out a large pulse of energy, eyes glowing a light blue, smiling when she felt no other civvies were in the area.

And not a moment too soon as a large explosion shook the ground, white light engulfing her. "Bastards," She growled sharply, pushing forward and towards Ground Zero to see what was going on. "Seriously, when are they going to realize, without _humans _they would be _nothing_. They would be King of all and Ruler of _nothing_." She spat between teeth, barrier going down as the the light disappeared.

"Damn Union Leaders need to learn restraint, along with anyone else attacking." Brown eyes dark, she found that the five energy sources had moved to a different building. "Taijiya, evacuate everyone from Area F and just to be safe, everyone else in that ten mile radius."

"**Affirmative. Will you need assisstance, Oyabun?**"

"I'm not a Yakuza Boss, but I don't think so. Station someone, just in case. Has Kitsune reached the school?"

"**Affirmative. He was already heading in that direction after that last energy burst.**"

"Good, is there anything else to report."

"**Negative Oyabun... just, come back safe.**"

Brown eyes softened. "Of course Sango, I always do." Ending all communication, Kagome jumped off a rock pile and ricocheted towards a nearby building, close enough to see what was going on, but far enough to stay out of sensing range. "Now we play the waiting game."

* * *

A long, red tail swung behind a slim figure, delicate nose twitching as it tracked down the humans in the building. "A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go, kill all the non-humans, a hunting we will go." Speaking of non-humans, those that smelt of experiments (labs, sterilizer, blood) were with the humans of the school. But they lead away from the battle and towards an, "**Evacuation Facility**." Huh. Maybe the non-humans were one of the good guys.

"But if they kept the students in here, and in a battle this dangerous, they'd probably be reduced to ashes if they stay here..." He rolled his eyes and brought out a string of rubber duckies, inserting some of his _youki _to make it grow. Amusement in green eyes, strong arms deposited the humans onto the duckies, red tail wrapping around the string when he paused. His nose twitched again, eying the children in consternation. "Poison?"

This time irritation made itself known, followed by a large amount of anger. "These bastards have to bring the civvies into their arguments, then the dumbass had the guts to harm the innocents." He rolled his eyes. "Stupid." Reaching into his pockets, he brought out a large seed that immediately broke into four smaller pods. Depositing the capsules into four open mouths.

"Let's see," The teens swallowed it. "How did Mama say to do this?" Kitsune spread _you-ki _throughout their bodies and, using the seeds, searched out the poison that resided in their bloodstream and absorbed it into the pouches of the capsules. It wouldn't cure them, but it would give Kitsune enough time to take them back to the Medic Tent for proper treatment. "Maybe Mama would do it herself." Withdrawing the seeds, he stuck them to the ducks, right in the middle of their foreheads.

Satisfied the civvies wouldn't die on _his _watch and the medics would have a sample of the poison, Kitsune used his tail to drag the duckies behind him, ducks floating about an inch off the ground. "Now, let's see. Go to the school - check - evacuate the humans - check - detain the enemies and then return to Oyabun if Oyabun needs help... not that Oyabun would." Once outside, opposite side of the school - where the idiots were doing their best to destroy - he released his hold on the string of duckies.

"_Head towards Taijiya, lets no one with malicious intent see you. Protect the humans._" Instantly, the four ducks came to life, bowing yellow heads and 'quacking' their understanding, color fading until they matched the background. "**Quack**." With one last word, the leader of the duckies shepherded the rest towards the Woman. (Too scary to be named, in opinion of Duck One)

Once they were out of sight, Kitsune brought a hand up to the com-link attached to one furry appendage. "Taijiya, I have four civvies that need immediate medical attention. One of the idiots over here poisoned them. I stopped the progress, but it's still in their system. Have Koumori treat them if Oyabun isn't there."

"**Affirmative, please keep the damage done to the school amendable. I have heard stories of the Chairman that runs the place.**"

"Got it, do I hide myself?" His ears and tail.

"**Negative. Taiyoukai-sama has given all of us freedom over this operation.**"

Kitsune's eyebrows shot up at that, "Is that why Hanyou-_kun _was... persuaded to stay at base?"

"**Affirmative. Taiyoukai-sama has expressed his displeasure with Hanyou's destruction**."

"... Displeasure. Right. As if that cold guy could express anything but displeasure. Is anyone going to help Oyabun, I feel Oyabun's _reiki _from here and boy is Oyabun pissed."

"**I believe Oyabun is... annoyed at the Union's lack of discretion. And affirmative. Ookami will provide back-up, if needed.**"

"Oyabun will be even more annoyed. Ookami hasn't given up on Oyabun yet. Even with White Ookami mated to him."

"**... Perhaps another will be more** **suitable**."

"Nah, I sense a Were there (ha! it rhymes), and I think Ookami is one of our agents that would kill it."

"**Agreed. If it is female... Houshi will, no doubt, be useless.**"

"Aw, don't be so hard on Houshi, it ain't his fault his hand's still cursed. Jealous, perhaps?"

"... _**b**_**_e silent and do your job_.**"

Kitsune would have pushed the issue even more, if he hadn't heard the pure _murder _in Taijiya's voice. So with a nervous chuckle, he ended communication and headed towards the sound of battle, wondering if he would have to hide from the wrath of the fierce _Taijiya_.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

* * *

Vocab

You-ki: Demon Energy

Miko: Priestess

Nim: A suffix of respect

Oyabun: Meaning 'leader', Leader of what, Leader of the Yakuza.

* * *

**a/n: First person to tell me who all the code-names are, will have the next chapter dedicated to them. **

**Please R&R. I've been on a Noblesse rampage for the past month.**


End file.
